


Tie that Cherry Stem!

by Shazzawa



Series: Fruit Salad Saga [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cherry stem, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Two-Shot, Viktor being a tease, Yuuri releasing his inner Eros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shazzawa/pseuds/Shazzawa
Summary: "I've heard that if you can tie a cherry stem with your tongue you're a good kisser", the silver-haired Russian offered with his heart-shaped smile."Oh, is that so…".





	1. Tie that Cherry Stem! Viktor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've heard that if you can tie a cherry stem with your tongue you're a good kisser", the silver-haired Russian offered with his heart-shaped smile.
> 
> "Oh, is that so…".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random idea I thought up of.
> 
> Excuse my bad punctuation, grammar and spelling,

"Neee, Yuuri", a silver-haired man drew out the 'e' and the 'u' sounds of the Japanese words

"What is it Viktor?", the said man's brown eyes flickered upwards for a millisecond from his spot on the table before responding in English

They were -or more like Viktor was- currently eating a bowl of cherries, the vibrant red colour stood-out from the room especially with the half finished plate of bean sprouts and broccoli resting beside it. Yuuri was currently lying with his left cheek pressed to the wooden table, the back of his head facing his dinner, while Viktor enjoyed the sweet cherries with the occasional 'Vkusno'

"I've heard that if you can tie a cherry stem with your tongue you're a good kisser", the silver-haired Russian offered with his heart-shaped smile.

"Oh, is that so…". Normally Yuuri probably would have blushed and tripped over his words to come up with sometime to say but today's training just left him so exhausted; he wasn't really paying attention to Viktor's words but rather the ache throughout his body and how much it would hurt tomorrow.

"Ne Yuuri, can you do it?"

"Hn"

"Yuuuuuuri"  
Yuuri had replied with the most unoriginal and boring answer. He could almost sense or feel the pout that Viktor was radiating from this position in front of him. The Japanese man sighed and started raising his head, groaning as his muscles protested against the movement. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of a triumphant Viktor with his tongue sticking out; a knotted cherry stem sat there, glistening with saliva.

The younger skater could feel blood rushing to his head as his cheeks burned red. 

The sight of that was somehow...erotic...sensual…

Yuuri shook his head. 

"What are you doing?", he managed to croak out of his clenching throat.

Viktor merely smirked and took the stem back into his mouth before spitting it out onto a plate, obviously less saliva ridden than before. 

"It means I'm a good kisser!"

Yuuri blinked

"What?"

"Yuuri, weren't you listening?", he pouted. "Apparently if you can tie or knot a cherry stem with your tongue, you're a good kisser. Do you agree?"

The last phrase was murmured seductively. But Yuuri took several moments to fully analyse his words and when he finally realised what Viktor had finished with, his face flushed pink.

"Wha-I-Viktor!", the flustered man managed to stutter out as he attempted to turn away to hide his obviously red face.

Viktor smiled at the red Yuuri, it was adorable. 

Viktor started rising before leaning across the table and tilting Yuuri's chin towards his face to face him.

"Why don't you judge?"

Viktor dove in, pressing his lips onto Yuuri's while wrapping his remaining hand around the back of the Japanese man's neck. Yuuri yelped in surprise at the sudden move before succumbing to Viktor's talented tongue. He could feel it sliding against his own tongue, caressing the inside of his mouth and passing over his lips. Only parting occasionally to take it breath's of air, threads of saliva connected their lips as they continued to move and caress each other. Eventually, the younger man's hand found its way to the other male's head, gently massaging it.

Viktor pulled back slightly, a trail of delicate saliva bridging their lips. He took it the sight. 

Yuuri's large glasses were askew, his beautiful brown eyes clouded yet bright. The man's cheeks were flushed a soft pink colour while his hair stuck out in various directions; his lips were bruised and dark, shiny with saliva from both Viktor and himself. His hand grasped Viktor's arm gently yet firmly as if it was what kept him from collapsing onto the table.

Viktor smirked, proud that he was the one to draw this side of Yuuri out.

"So?"

Yuuri blinked out of his trance

"What?"

"Am I a good kisser?", the coach asked innocently

Yuuri felt a blush rise to his cheeks for the millionth time that hour. He groaned and fell to the left, onto the ground from his sitting position at the table and attempted to hide his face by pulling up his shirt.

He heard a chuckle and the rustling of fabric. Yuuri jumped and yelped in protest as a breath of air hit the area behind his ear. The Japanese man wheeled around to glare at the innocent face of his coach only to be glomped by the same man.

"Viktor…"

"Was it a good kiss, my katsudon?", he murmured into the Japanese man's ear.

Yuuri felt any protest die as the moisture left his mouth, enabling him to no his head dumbly.

"Aw...Yuuri thinks I'm a good kisser", he called out in a loud voice as if to inform everyone of his discovery.

"Viktor!", the said man protested with yet another flush of red working its way to his cheeks.

"Yes?", the silver-haired man hummed before bending down to pick Yuuri up into a bridal-style hold.

Yuuri yelped as he was suddenly lifted off his feet, Viktor was heading towards his bedroom.

He looked down at Yuuri cradled in his arms and winked.

"I'm going to take my time ravishing you"

For the billionth time that night, Yuuri's face burned a bright red.

 

That night was less than peaceful for those staying at Yutopia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my tumblr
> 
> http://shazzawa.tumblr.com/


	2. Tie that Cherry Stem! Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Viktor, do you remember how you said that if you could tie a cherry stem with your tongue you're a good kisser?", the now Japanese male asked in a low, seductive voice while plucking out the stem of the cherry in his mouth before enjoying the flesh and spitting out the cherry seed.
> 
> Viktor had been staring at Yuuri. The cherry juice had left his lips tinged in a deep pinky-red colour while the voice sent shivers down his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about a month after the first chapter.  
> Also excuse my grammar, punctuation and spelling because its not the greatest...

Yuuri hesitated at the doorway to his room.

Should he do it? 

He really did want to get back at him for last time and had secretly been practising for this moment. He can't chicken out now!

He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him; his right hand clutched a small bowl of brightly coloured cherries and a small bowl for the seed. Viktor was patiently waiting for him, his silvery hair damp from their recent trip to the onsen

"Yuuri?", Viktor's blue eyes stared into his brown ones. His eyes trailed down to the bowl of cherries before flickering up to Yuuri's face.

"My mum told me to bring some cherries up to share with you after soaking in the onsen because they're really sweet", Yuuri shyly murmured. It wasn't a complete lie, but Yuuri had specifically asked her for some cherries.

Viktor blinked, his smile widening.

"Okay, let's have some together!"

Yuuri placed the bowl of cherries onto the floor between them

The silver-haired Russian took the first cherry, placing it into his mouth and devouring the flesh as he separated it from the stem. He pushed the now naked seed back out of his lips, dropping it into the nearby bowl.

Yuuri took a silent breath in to gather his courage and pray that everything went according to plan. He took off his glasses, placing them carefully on his desk and combed his dark hair backwards, through his fringe, his damp hair from soaking in the onsen acted temporarily as gel.

"Viktor, do you remember how you said that if you could tie a cherry stem with your tongue you're a good kisser?", the now Japanese male purred in a low, seductive voice while plucking out the stem of the cherry in his mouth and spitting out the cherry seed.

Viktor had been staring at Yuuri. The cherry juice had stained his moist lips a deep pinky-red colour while the sultry voice sent shivers down his spine. He shook himself to regain his composure.

"Hmm...I seem to recall something like that" , Viktor smoothed over. "Why?"

Yuuri took the cherry stem into his mouth and proceeded to tie it in his mouth, making sure to keep his eyes shut and his face moving in an overly sensual manner. 

Viktor's jaw almost dropped to the ground as he watched Yuuri tie the cherry stem. He was definitely doing this on purpose. Was it revenge?

Yuuri fluttered his eyes open, peering at the Russian man through his long lashes as he batted them flirtatiously. When he was finished, he stuck his tongue out of his lips for the world to see. He could feel the tied cherry stem resting on his tongue, covered in saliva.

Viktor felt a faint blush rise to his face. He couldn't take it anymore; the Russian tackled Yuuri, holding his face with his hands while passionately kissing him. The cherry stem was between their mouths as Yuuri silently moaned at the feeling of Viktor's tongue and saliva passing through his lips. He almost melted into the kiss before snapping out of his trance. 

Placing a hand on Viktor's chest, he shoved him away with enough force for the older man to fall somewhat gently onto his back.

Viktor blinked, his lips shiny from saliva.

"Yuuri?", he looked up to see Yuuri spit the cherry stem into the bowl.

Just as he was about the rise from his position, he felt Yuuri straddle his hips, a seductive smirk pasted onto his lips. Heat rose to the Russian's cheeks.

"So you wanted to see if I was a good kisser?", Yuuri whispered into his lover's ear. 

"I'll make sure to show you"

He pressed his lips onto Viktor's, worming his tongue into Viktor's mouth as he caressed the other man's tongue. He heard Viktor's soft moan and saw his pink face as he kissed him harder, grinding his butt onto Viktor's hardening arousal. It fuelled his confidence. Only he could make Viktor submit to him like this and make him moan like this.

Viktor responded eagerly to each and every one of Yuuri's passionate kisses, saliva joining their mouths together as they danced between them. The Russian's self control was pushed further as he felt Yuuri's grind against him, only a couple of layers of thin fabric separated them. What had he created? He never expected Yuuri's Eros to turn so...so...sexy...not that he regretted it....at all.

"Only I can make you submit like this Viktor…", the husky voice breathed against his ear.

Viktor felt his tensed self-control snap. 

In one fluid movement the silver haired man pushed Yuuri back and pinned him to the ground behind them, slotting their legs together so her could press one leg against Yuuri's clothed arousal. He could see the surprise on Yuuri's face as he stifled a soft moan.

"Yuuri….you've made me lose my self-control….you'd better take responsibility", the older man smirked as he combed his fingers through his fringe. He could see Yuuri's eyes widening, he could almost see the thoughts running through his lover's brain. Probably something along the lines of 'this probably wasn't the greatest idea'. Viktor's lips only widened at that thought before making his move.

"Eh...Wai...Vikto...Nooooooo", the Japanese man managed to splutter out in protest before Viktor dived.

That night's peacefulness left Yutopia's customers .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my tumblr
> 
> http://shazzawa.tumblr.com/


	3. Cheeky Cherry Stem! Viktuuri Birthday Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What flavour is it?”, Viktor asked as he readjusted his grip on the other’s hand, rubbing circles into his palm.
> 
> “It’s a Black Forest cake…well a special kind anyway”
> 
> The rubbing stopped as a chuckle was released into the air.
> 
> “Cherries?”
> 
> A smile.
> 
> “Yes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to Viktor's birthday, even though its very late.
> 
> By the way, I'm making it so the banquet is right after the exhibition skate which is on the 24th of December. I know its earlier but I wanted to make it match up to my writing.
> 
> Also please note that I have only briefly read over it AND my punctuation/grammar/any English-y stuff is awful.

The pair finished on the ice; the pale-haired man was adorned in pink and purple with his right arm wrapped around his partner’s waist in a dip while his left was held well above his head in a elegant postion while his dark-haired partner wearing shades of blue with his spine curved elegantly backwards had his head pointed to the ice and his weight being held up by the pale-haired man’s right arm. The raven’s right arm, was wrapped securely around the back of his partner’s neck while his left arm was raised in an elegant pose out to the side. Their eyes held each other, the icy blue-aqua and the warm brown-red sending silent messages of love to each other.

The sudden silence in the building after the music ended was deafening, before a wave of cheers, screams and whistling crashed into the ice.

The two separated and joined hands, waving to the crowd with sweat-sheened skin and breathless expressions. The dark haired man’s gold ring glinted on his right hand as he waved to the sea of cheerers, while the other man's ring shone subtly among the 20 fingers tangled into each other.

They skated hand-in-hand to the exit of the rink, their matching costumes glittering. A rush of interviewers and news reporters swarmed Viktor Nikiforov, the 5-time consecutive Grand Prix and World Champion, and Katsuki Yuuri, the top male figure skater in Japan and the silver medallist of the 2016 Grand Prix, with questions while they entwined their hands further into each other.

XXXX

The door opened to reveal the cosy room overlooking the sea behind the curtains. It looked like any other room in this hotel building with the exceptions being the 2 suitcases stowed away in one corner of the room and that the 2 separate single beds in the room had been pushed together to form a makeshift double be, secure enough to join hands across the crack.

The two inhabitants of the room shuffled inside, their hands not leaving each other no matter how sweaty they were. Top male figure skater in Japan and the silver medallist of the the 2016 Grand Prix, Katsuki Yuuri led his fiancé, 5-time consecutive Grand Prix and World Champion, Viktor Nikiforov, to the bed and sat them down. The analog clock in the corner struck 12am,

“Happy Birthday Viktor and Merry Christmas”, Yuuri murmured almost shyly as he squeezed their joined hands, peering through his large blue-framed glasses.

Viktor blinked a couple of times and smiled, a real one not for the cameras.

“Thank you Yuuri, Merry Christmas to you as well”

“I-I bought a slice of cake because I thought you might want to celebrate a little bit but I thought a whole cake may have been to much”, the man clad in blue stuttered as he tripped over his words slightly.

“What flavour is it?”, Viktor asked as he readjusted his grip on the other’s hand, rubbing circles into his palm.

“It’s a Black Forest cake…well a special kind anyway”

The rubbing stopped as a chuckle was released into the air.

“Cherries?”

A smile.

“Yes”

The two looked at each other with affection clear in their every movement, they burst into tiny giggles together as they collapsed to lay together on Viktor’s single bed. Their bodies entwined in a heap of blue and pink. They were no longer Katsuki Yuuri, Japan’s top figure skater and the silver medalist of the 2016 Grand Prix, and Viktor Nikiforov, the 5-time consecutive Grand Prix and World Champion. They were just plain old Yuuri and Viktor: fiancés, lovers, coach and student and equals.

“I’ll go grab the cake”

“Noooo, don’t let go of my hand, Yuuri”

“I can’t get the cake if I don’t. You've been holding my hand throughout the entire banquet as well”

"That's because I don't want anyone else to see your cute, sexy side when you're drunk"

Viktor pouted as he relented, slowly releasing the fingers of the other man, revealing his shiny gold engagement ring for the first time in hours as the said man's cheeks coloured slightly.

Yuuri giggled, lifting himself off the bed before striding towards the small fridge that the hotel room had. Inside was a rich brown cardboard box containing the surprise, a reverse Black Forest cake. It’s in-store name was White Des(s)ert cake. He’d spied it sitting in a small bakery while they were shopping before his short program and it had been difficult to secretly buy it with Viktor sticking to his side nearly 24/7, not that he disliked it…at all.

Yuuri struggled to hold back the smile when he thought of the possible ways Viktor would react at the sight of the cake.

He leant over, making sure to show off his butt, and took the cake while suppressing giggles that threatened to escape from the quick intake of air he heard behind him.

“Viktor, here’s the special slice of Black Forest cake that I got”, Yuuri presented the rich dark brown cake box to the older man.

“Spasibo” (Thank you)

Viktor opened it and saw something that made him stop in surprise, eyes bugging out.

Yuuri caught the surprised look and smirked. Viktor definitely remembered his words.

“Yuuri, this is a Black Forest cake…?”

“It’s a reverse Black Forest cake, they called it the White Des(s)ert cake”

Viktor was speechless, his words floating back to him.

'I don’t feel like kissing it unless it’s gold!'

Was Yuuri getting back at him?

The said man said nothing, merely plucking out the cherry from the cake.

The cherry and it’s stem had been brushed with edible gold lustre dust, giving it a goldish-red colour. The dark chocolate had been replaced with white chocolate and the cream had been replaced with dark chocolate ganache, the actual cake had been changed into a vanilla cake while the filling between the cake pieces was chocolate ganache with a layer of those golden brushed cherries.

Taking the initiative, Yuuri plucked the golden stem from its plump fruit with his lips; carefully placing the golden stem and his glasses on the bedside table. Turning back to face the Russian, he crushed their lips together into an open-mouthed kiss as he straddled the man’s lap. Their lips mushed together as their teeth struggled to take tiny bites of the golden fruit, tongues darting out to taste the sweet juice intermingling with saliva.

After minutes of nibbling and sucking, Yuuri pulled away with the cherry pip. The raven spat the abused seed into the bin before picking up the stem and returning to his lover’s lap. Viktor was surprised at the behaviour from Yuuri, the cake box still clutched desperately in his hand. The said man eased it out to place on the bedside table.

“Ne…Vitenka, do you remember how you said if you could tie a cherry stem with your tongue, you’re a good kisser?”, the husky voice breathed into his ear.

Viktor was reminded about that night where Yuuri had seduced him with his cherry stem tying skills, whispering almost the exact same thing as now. This time, things were slightly different: they were in a hotel wearing their matching costumes from their exhibition skate, Yuuri had just taken a few years of his life with his Russian name whispered in an accented yet sexy voice and the gold wedding rings clasped around their right ring fingers.

However, Viktor could barely breathe as he took in the confidence oozing out of his fiancé, student and, now, fellow competitor.

“Cat got your tongue?”, Yuuri giggled in that sultry tone while he held the golden cherry stem between his teeth  
.  
“Well, now I’ve got it”, was the last thing the shorter man whispered before lowering his lips onto Viktor’s.

Their tongues wrestled together, trying to tie the stem and meet with each other at the same time. The sensation of having a foreign object in between their lips while their tongues slid and caressed each other fuelled their desire. When they finally parted for the first time in what felt like eternity, the cherry stem was underneath Viktor’s tongue. When he spat it out into the bin, they could both see that the stem was anything but knotted. It was twisted, folded, covered in saliva and no longer golden.

Viktor smiled up at Yuuri. 

“I’m sad, apparently the cherry doesn’t think we’re good kissers”, the silver haired man complained, wrapping his arms around his blue-clad lover. “Comfort me Yuuri, I can’t feel so offended and hurt on my birthday”

A smirk spread across the now-28 year old’s face as his lover slyly started sliding his pink-purple costume from his shoulders.

“Even if the cherry doesn’t like you, I will, I'm your gift after all”, the Asian man cooed gently.

The Russian man slipped his hand under Yuuri’s shirt, feeling the smooth flesh. 

“Thank you Yuuri, I'm sure I'll love this gift”

XXXX

“Do you feel better, Viktor?”

Yuuri was sitting on top of Viktor, rocking his hips slightly to gain friction as he moaned.

Viktor only stared at the angel he had been blessed with as the tight heat enveloped him. He couldn’t help himself as he snapped his hips forward, making the dark haired angel moan his Russian name loudly. Viktor tensed, he didn’t think he could hold back anymore if Yuuri called out his name with his sultry voice...or even his innocent voice. Hell, if he did one more cute or sexy thing, Viktor knows his self control would snap.

"Vitya, moooooore", Yuuri begged as Viktor teasingly brushed at the sensitive spot inside of him

Viktor felt his self control fly out the window as he grabbed Yuuri's thighs and thrust upwards with all the strength in his hips, making Yuuri moan at the fullness and at the stimulation of his sensitive spot.

Yuuri was going to have more than a little bit of trouble walking by the time they finished with this.

XxX

“You know…I’m glad I introduced the cherry stem thing with you”, Viktor started as he stroked Yuuri’s cheek lovingly as he fed him tiny forkfuls of the White Des(s)ert cake.

“Hm?”,

“You’re Eros is so sexy~”

Yuuri felt his cheeks heat up at the comment as he buried his face into the pillow, groaning at the pain in his lower half and the wet feeling sliding down his leg. Viktor rolled on top of Yuuri, wrapping his arms around his chest, pressing him into a hug.

"How many times did we do it?", Viktor breathed into the Japanese man's neck. "Four? Five?"

“Urgh, Viktor did you gain weight?”, Yuuri gasped. “You’re so heavy, and it was five times, all inside me as well; I'm surprised you had the stamina, old man, we did it in so many positions." "It's normally me who has the stamina, what happened?", the Japanese man teased, turning his head around to study his lover. 

The silver haired man pouted before scooping a piece of cake into his own mouth.

“So mean Yuuri, I really wonder how you looked so handsome and angelic in the exhibition costume”, he pressed a light kiss into the nape of his lover’s neck, over the dark bruises staining the slightly pale skin before rolling onto his side of the makeshift double. "It made me want to mess you up, love"

Yuuri giggled and reached out a hand towards the Russian man.

“Otanjoubi Ometedou, Vitya (Happy Birthday Viktor)”, he smiled as he brushed the messy silver fringe behind his lover’s ear

“Spasibo Yurachka, schastlivogo Rozhdestva (Thank you Yuuri, Merry Christmas). That was the best birthday gift I've ever gotten"

 

~END~

Omake:  
“Ne~ Yuuri, how did you know my Russian name?”

The dark haired man shifted slightly. “I asked Yurio and Yakov; when I asked for it Yurio gave me a weird look”.

He paused.

“I think he knew, or at least had a suspicion, about what I was going to use it for.”

Viktor chuckled into the nape of his lover’s neck, imagining the face that ‘the ice tiger of Russia’ would have made at the thought of their activities. 

"Did you ask after the exhibition skate? No one can possibly resist you when you where that costume, dorogoy (darling)"

Yuuri opened his mouth to answer, stopped, and looked around. "Where did the costumes go anyway?"

"They're probably on the ground somewhere", Viktor hummed lazily, "come back to bed Yuuri...it's cold"

Yuuri shot him a withering look. 

"Says the person who went swimming outside in the middle of winter", he deadpanned while turning his head to search for the missing articles of clothing without causing his lower half too much pain. He found the pool of glittering blue and pink at the foot of the beds.

As he picked up the fabric, while groaning at the pain in the ass (quite literally), his blurry vision picked up a stain in the fabric. Yuuri frowned as he pushed his glasses onto his nose to examine the mystery.

Viktor opened one eye to see a blushing Yuuri staring down at their matching costumes in his hands.

"What's the matter, dorogoy (darling)?"

Yuuri's face reddened further as he shoved the fabrics in Viktor's direction. Even in the dim light of the early sun slicing through the slightly parted curtains, he could see a whitish-yellow stain that looked suspiciously like…

"Viktor, I can't believed we already ruined the costumes by staining it with-with…", he trailed off in the midst of his sentence as he flushed, murmuring something under his breath.

"Semen? Cu-"

"Stop! We don't need anymore words", Yuuri cried as he jumped onto Viktor, placing his hands onto his lips to silence the man.

Again, Viktor was surprised by the innocence that Yuuri displayed after their...dirty nocturnal activities. But he felt himself stir as he realised their current position; Yuuri had one knee pressed between Viktor's, his body twisted so that whenever he moved the arm silencing Viktor, it brushed against his nipple. They were both very naked.

Yuuri jumped as he felt the hardness brushing his knee. 

"Are you serious, Viktor? Again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my tumblr
> 
> http://shazzawa.tumblr.com/


End file.
